Conventionally, as a dispenser for discharging plural contents, a two-fluid mixing type aerosol product is known in which different contents are charged in two aerosol containers respectively. These containers are bundled and discharging members for a common nozzle are mounted on the stem of the valves. The contents are not mixed before been discharged and mixed for the first time when they are discharged. For example, a two-fluid reaction type hair-dye composed of the first agent containing oxidation dye and the second agent containing oxidant are charged in each container and mixed in the process of discharging. However, since this type is composed of two bundled containers, the structure of the discharging member is complicated. More, it is difficult to activate the valves simultaneously and to operate the valves equally. Further, because it increases the length in the direction of coupling, it makes it difficult to grasp the container by hand. Furthermore, since this type needs two containers, the contents must be inserted separately. This will result in high cost. Also this can result in producing aerosol product with different pressure, due to the difference of the amount of the propellant charged in each container. Which means it is difficult to adjust the discharging volume of the two.
On the other hand, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,150, a dispenser of one container filled with a plurality of contents is disclosed. This dispenser has a collapsible inner bag inserted in the outer container and different kinds of the contents especially gelatinous contents charged in the inner bag in layers. This dispenser can discharge the contents continuously in multi-layers, each layer made of different content, (multilayer discharging) at the time of discharging gelatinous contents from one nozzle or spout. Since it is composed of one container, the structure is simple and it is easy to grasp by hand. Further, since it discharges the contents by a propellant charged in one container, the pressure is equal and the discharging volume of both contents can be adjusted easily.
FIG. 3 in the above Patent, discloses an inner bag with a lengthwise fold lines, crimps or ribs, to secure the inner bag to be folded inward from three direction (of four direction). The similar inner bag is also disclosed in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 of the Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. H08-169482.
The dispenser of the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,150 needs to fill the inner bag with a plurality of contents slowly so that the contents are not mixed, because the upper contents are charged sequentially directly after the lower contents are charged into the bag. This makes it difficult to speed up the charging rate causing low charging efficiency. Further, mutual mixing of contents happens during the storage or the transportation depending on the contents. In such a case, the user cannot obtain the effectiveness of the active ingredient when discharged, because reaction of active ingredients of the contents is induced inside the inner bag. And although the inner bag with crimps in lengthwise direction has an advantage that only a small amount of residue remains in the inner bag after discharging all the contents because of the uniform folding of the inner bag, the mixing of the contents cannot be prevented.
Further in the Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-40368, a dispenser for discharging a plural of contents having a plural of cylinders in the outer container is disclosed. Because this dispenser comprises two cylinders and two pistons, each content can be stored individually. The contents can be preserved without been mixed during the storage or the transportation. However, it increases the component parts of the dispenser. More, it is difficult to charge the contents into the cylinder when dispenser with only one cylinder is used.
This invention is directed to provide a container for discharging plural contents and its manufacturing process which facilitates high speed charging of contents without mutual mixing of contents and with the least provability of mixing in storage or transportation. Also maintaining an advantage of conventional aerosol products that “the contents are charged in one container, having simple structure, being easy to grasp by hand and easy to adjust the discharging volume because of a same pressure.”